Dinky Chapter 1
by helen fisher
Summary: Dinky has an evening she will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Dinky Chapter 1

I own Dinky the rest belongs to Darren Shan

Standing at only four foot tall with short spikey black hair Dinky looked about twelve years old. She was in fact 16, and anyone who dared to treat her as a child soon regretted it. Wearing black jeans, which had been so worn out that she cut them off as long shorts and a bright red T-shirt Dinky walked in the shadows. Dinky's real name was Jasmine Jones but because of her size was always known as Dinky to her friends and the police. She had long since given up on school and family and preferred to take her chances sleeping on friend's floors or any open garage or shed. Tonight she had a pizza under her arm and was trying to find somewhere safe to eat it. She had taken it from the pizza place round the corner where it had been left for the delivery driver to pick up. She suddenly heard a siren and wondered if they had called the police, for a pizza? Dinky decided not to risk it and started down a side lane at top speed. All of a sudden she literally crashed into a red wall sending her flying and the pizza box opened emptying the contents onto the floor.

Dinky was so annoyed, as it had been some while since she had eaten that she jumped up and shoved the guy dressed in red with all her might. Even more annoying he just stood there grinning at her. 'Are you lost little girl' he enquired with one eyebrow raised. 'Don't call me little girl I'm sixteen and you owe me a pizza' Dinky couldn't believe he was still laughing at her when he said 'if you want a pizza there's one over there' pointing to Dinky's spilt pizza. 'Well aren't you the funny guy' growled Dinky. Then she noticed he had a wallet in his coat pocket or was that a cape? If she distracted him she could easily get it.

'Excuse me Mister I didn't mean to be rude I will be on my way' with that Dinky tripped and the weird guy caught her. She slipped her hand in his pocket and quickly put his wallet in her back shorts pocket. 'Oh sorry about that thanks for catching me, I d better go now, bye' Dinky headed off in the opposite direction and after a few steps started to sprint. No one could catch her she was fast and knew all the alleyways and shortcuts in this part of town.

Larten couldn't believe the cheek of the girl, not only did she have way too much attitude she had the nerve to steal his wallet. Even so Larten couldn't help but like her. Now to retrieve my wallet thought Larten.

'Oh my God where did you come from?' yelped Dinky when Larten appeared right in front of her and gripped her collar. Before he answered Larten picked up Dinky and flitted with her to a field on the very edge of town. 'What the hell…' whispered Dinky. 'Shhhh and listen to me' smirked Larten. 'My name is Larten Crepsley, you can call me Mr Crepsley, now hand me my wallet' said Larten with his hand out and his other hand holding onto Dinky's shoulder. 'I aint got your wallet LARTEN' lied Dinky with a smirk on her face. 'Pay attention growled Larten as he put his face close to Dinky's 'you call me Mr Crepsley and you have my wallet in your back pocket give it to me now'. Dinky was very surprised, she wasn't sure how it had happened but she appeared to be in a field. This Larten guy seemed to be getting a bit angry about his wallet, but Dinky wasn't going to give up that easy. 'Mr Crepsley sir you are half strangling me, if you let go of my collar I could check to see if your wallet is the one I found on the floor'. Larten let go of the girls collar and stood waiting with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. All of a sudden she pointed over his shoulder and shouted 'whats that' whilst Larten looked over his shoulder to see what she was shouting about the girl ran off across the fields back towards town. Of all the nerve thought Larten grinning to himself as he watched the girl speeding through the shadows, she would make a fine apprentice. He flitted and grabbed the girl round the waist and then carried her to an abandoned cottage some two miles outside of town. Dinky stood shaking; this was beyond weird the guy was like superman or something. 'H h heres your wallet Mr Crepsley sorry about that I just wanted to buy another pizza'. Dinky stood staring at her feet wondering if this guy was going to kill her. 'Thank you, now what is your name and why are you so hungry?' asked Larten gently.

Dinky looked into Mr Crepsley's face and suddenly felt a little safer, he didn't look like he would harm her. 'My name is Dinky and I left home several years ago, I am always hungry as I never get enough to eat'. 'Why did you leave home and where are your parents?' asked Larten kindly. Dinky's head shot up 'why I left is my business and what's it to you anyway?' This girl had fighting spirit; although she had very bad manners and obviously a thief Larten couldn't resist a challenge. 'Is Dinky your real name?' said Larten as he studied the girl to see if she would lie to him. 'Dinky is the name everyone calls me by, I don't know you well enough to tell you my name'.

Yes, Larten decided she would be his apprentice, now to convince the girl. 'Dinky, I am a vampire; I am strong, fast and live ten years for every human year. I need an assistant to do my many chores and in return I will make them a half vampire aging one year for every five human years. Are you interested?' said Larten with a smile. Dinky's jaw dropped open as she stood starring at him, for once in her life totally speechless. Mr Crepsley stood waiting patiently until Dinky spoke quietly 'would I have to kill anyone?' No replied Mr Crepsley you would have to drink blood but we do it without killing, you would be a lot stronger and faster once I have turned you into a half vampire. But life is tough, you have to do everything I say and we are always on the road moving around from place to place, which is very lonely. What do you think, is it a life you could cope with?'

Dinky didn't really need to give it much thought; she could always head out on her own if Mr Crepsley got to annoying. Although she would have to stick with him till she knew how to cope with being a half vampire. Wow who would of thought it. 'Dinky give me your answer I haven't got all day'. 'Ok Mr Crepsley make me a half vampire'. After testing her blood, which was remarkably good Mr Crepsley cut her fingertips and started to transfer blood. 'Oowww what the ….' Dinky tried to pull away, but before she had the chance she passed out on the floor. Larten carried his new apprentice to the sofa and covered her with a blanket. Knowing that she would wake shortly Larten flitted back to town to buy….Pizza!


	2. Chapter 2

Dinky Chapter 2

Dinky belongs to me, the rest to the great Darren Shan.

Dinky slowly sat up and took in her surroundings; she appeared to be in an abandoned cottage lying on an old couch. That's when it all came back to her, and Dinky starred down at her fingertips. 'Good, you are awake. Here I have brought you pizza. Although after tonight I will expect you to prepare, cook and then clear up for me when I awake' smiled Larten at a very confused looking Dinky. 'Erm Larten I don't cook' smirked Dinky who then got a clip around the head. 'I told you to call me Mr Crepsley did I not?' 'Bloody hell what ya hit me for?' yelled Dinky. 'There is no need to yell, and if you do not pay attention I will make you. You have been told twice now; I do not wish to repeat myself. Also I will not tolerate swearing do you understand?' Enquired Larten.

Dinky looked annoyed and rubbed her head where Mr Crepsley had hit her. 'Yes Mr Crepsley I understand, please can I have some pizza now?' 'Yes you may' Larten passed Dinky the box and stood watching her to see if she was being sarcastic. But she just started devouring the pizza. 'I will teach you how to cook and how to build a fire so you may prepare my meals' Larten started to explain and wondered how much Dinky was taking in. Dinky ate half the pizza and passed the box over to Larten. 'Do you want a drink' asked Dinky whilst pouring some water into a rather dirty glass. 'I prefer blood, speaking of which you will need to drink by tomorrow so we will hunt tomorrow night. Dinky let out a yawn. 'You may sleep now you need rest. When you awake tomorrow you will feel better. I will prepare the fire and food, you will just need to light the fire and keep stirring the pot. Do not leave the cottage until I have woken and we will hunt together do you understand?' said Larten. 'Light the fire, stir the pot how hard can it be?' yawned Dinky whilst getting comfy on the old sofa. 'You will have to change your sleeping habits as from tomorrow night you will stay awake into the early hours of the morning. But for now have a goodnight Dinky'. 'Hmmm' was the only response Larten got as Dinky drifted off to sleep. He lifted an old blanket off the chair and placed it over Dinky,

The sun was shining through the curtain less windows and lit up the dingy room as Dinky opened her eyes. Now it was day time Dinky felt a little happier, she knew Larten sorry Mr Crepsley would be asleep. This was confirmed when Dinky crept into the small bedroom and saw him wrapped up in his cape on the bed. As Dinky crept out she noticed Mr Crepsley's wallet on the side and the temptation was too great. Before she knew it she had opened up his wallet and taken out three twenty-pound notes and quickly returned the wallet. Dinky thought he had at least two hundred quid in his wallet so surely he wouldn't notice. With the money pushed into the back pocket of her jeans Dinky walked out of the cottage and headed off for town. As long as she was quick and got back in time to cook Mr Crepsley's meal he would be none the wiser. It took a little while to get back to town but well worth the effort. Dinky had a fried breakfast at the little café, brought a rucksack and then a mobile phone. Dinky didn't want Mr Crepsley to find it so hid it in her secret pocket (which was sewn onto her jeans from the inside and used when she was pickpocketing).

Dinky got back in time to cook Mr Crepsley's meal and was innocently sat stirring it when he walked in. Dinky watched as Mr Crepsley stretched and scratched his scar before sitting down on an old chair near her. Dinky scooped his meal onto a plate and handed it to him with a fork. 'Thank you, whilst I am eating tell me have you stayed in the cottage and what have you been doing?'

'Well I looked around and found a rucksack which was in a bag and its brand new I think someone left it. I didn't leave the cottage or anything like that. I slept late and did your meal' said Dinky whilst looking anywhere but at Mr Crepsley.

Larten knew she had taken £60; also that she had brought the bag in town. Mr Crepsley had woken when she picked up his wallet and watched as she went into town from the window.

After eating his meal he handed back the plate and told Dinky to clear up. Once everything was cleared away he grabbed her arm. 'Tell me the truth Dinky and do not lie. What have you been up to?' Said Larten in a deadly whisper. 'Larten I 'aven't done nothing chill out will you'. Larten tightened his grip on Dinky's arms as she struggled to get away. 'Stop your hurtin me Mr Crepsley' cried Dinky. 'I will not be lied to, now tell me the truth' Larten released Dinky's arms and on instinct she started to run. She had not gone more than two steps before Mr Crepsley grabbed her firmly holding her arms to her sides as she tried to hit him. When that failed she started to kick out at him. Larten swiftly picked her up and started to squeeze her until all her breath was knocked out of her and she was close to passing out. 'Stop, please I m sorry, I ll tell you the truth' cried Dinky who had never been in so much pain. It felt like he d crushed her ribs and blood was running down her back from a nail, which had caught her when Larten picked her up.

'I took some money from your wallet, then I went into town, I brought the bag. I m sorry alright?' Cried Dinky. Mr Crepsley clipped her around the head and Dinky swore under her breath. 'Do not swear, do not steal from me, do not lie to me and call me Mr Crepsley. I realise you must find it hard as you have been doing these things for sometime, but I will not put up with it. Now turn around'. Mr Crepsley applied spit to Dinky's back and turned her round. Tears welled up in Dinky's eyes and it was obvious to Larten she was considering something. 'Is there something you wish to say to me?' 'I am sorry. 'I wont do it again Mr Crepsley I took your money before I realised I d done it. Are you mad at me?' whispered Dinky through tear filled eyes. 'Come here' said Larten softly. With that he hugged Dinky until she relaxed in his arms. 'Now let us move on, I wish to find somewhere else to stay before morning. Vampires are constantly travelling you will soon get used to it' Mr Crepsley then picked up their few belongings and Dinky put her rucksack on her back. Mr Crepsley swung Dinky onto his back, being short had its problems as Mr Crepsley couldn't hold onto her ankles very well and Dinky had to stretch to hold onto Mr Crepsley's shoulders. Then they flitted and as Dinky held on for dear life she heard Mr Crepsley laugh as she let out a short scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinky Chapter 3

Dinky belongs to me the rest is all Darren Shan.

Seriously thought Dinky, he must be having a laugh. She had been 'flitting' on Mr Crepsley's back for most of the night and she didn't think she could stand it any more. Her Legs hurt from being gripped so tightly by the ankles and she was loosing her grip on his shoulders. If he didn't stop soon she was going to fall, Dinky decided she had better tell Mr Crepsley to stop. 'Urm Mr Crepsley can you hear me' said Dinky as she tried to hold her head up over Mr Crepsley's shoulder. All of a sudden Larten stopped flitting and in her shock Dinky let go of his shoulders and fell backwards onto the floor bashing her shoulder. 'Bloody hell Mr Crepsley what did you do that for?' before Dinky could say anymore she got a clip around her head 'Mr Crepsley cut it out' yelled Dinky. 'Do not swear I do not like it, and why did you let go of my shoulders?' asked Larten. 'I let go because I couldn't hold on any more my fingers have stiffened up and I cant feel my feet, you were holding my ankles to tight' moaned Dinky.

Larten considered this, the problem was of course he had not carried anyone as short as Dinky before. 'I am sorry, I should of realised how uncomfortable it was for you to flit. Still we have covered many miles and as the sun will soon rise, I think we will stay here for the day'. With that Larten walked over to a copse of trees and found a fairly deep ditch with tree cover that would suit him fine. Looking around to show the sleeping place to Dinky he realised she was not in sight. Larten quickly backtracked to Dinky who was trying to stand up. 'What are you doing?' laughed Mr Crepsley. 'I cant stand up' said Dinky who looked quite upset. 'Let me help you' grinned Larten. He picked Dinky up and carried her and whilst looking at her stubborn face said 'why did you not tell me sooner that your were stuggling to hold on?' Dinky did not like the smirk on Mr Crepsley's face so replied 'I am not one to complain, I just hoped you would stop soon'. Larten placed her under a tree, unrolled a blanket then lifted her onto it. He then removed her boots and socks and started to rub her feet. It didn't take long before Dinky could feel her feet again and she sat smiling and rubbing her aching hands. After finishing with her feet he started on her hands. Dinky had never been looked after like this before and it felt a little weird, weird but nice. 'Um thanks for that Mr Crepsley, where are we sleeping today?' Mr Crepsley just pointed into a ditch. 'Bloody hell you cant be serious' as soon as she said it Dinky realised she had sworn and quickly ducked her head. Unfortunately Mr Crepsley was fast and caught her again with a clip around the head. Dinky was so mad she growled at Mr Crepsley and jumped to her feet in a fighting stance. Mr Crepsley just stood with his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised starring at her. Dinky just stood glaring at him, and then she remembered he was a vampire and could kill her with one swipe, although she didn't think he would. After glaring at him a while longer she put her fists down to her side and apologised sarcastically 'sorry Mr Crepsley, the ditch looks just lovely to sleep in'. Dinky thought that as soon as Mr Crepsley dropped off to sleep she would take herself off to find somewhere better and soon smiled at the thought.

Mr Crepsley noticed the sly smile cross Dinky's face and he didn't like it 'what are you planning Dinky?' 'Nothing Mr Crepsley' said Dinky whilst putting on a hurt looking face. 'Hmm well here you go' Larten passed Dinky a sandwich from out of his cape and a drink and they ate in silence. Larten wondering what Dinky was up to and Dinky sat wondering which way to head off once the sun was up.

'Right come on Dinky time for bed'. Larten had made a bed of sorts in the bottom of the ditch with leaves and blankets. Dinky jumped in and Mr Crepsley caught her then said 'we will sleep together, do not worry you will be quite safe'. With that Mr Crepsley lay down taking Dinky with him and wrapping his arm around her waist. 'Mr Crepsley I will be up before you, how will I get out of here without waking you?' said Dinky. 'Don't worry you should be able to climb out, if not just wait till night or wake me up' Larten smiled. He knew Dinky didn't like it but he found it quite nice having company whilst he slept. Dinky lay there waiting for Mr Crepsley to drift off to sleep so she could sneak out of the ditch. Surprisingly the ditch was very cosy, the sides kept out any wind and with the warm blanket and Mr Crepsley she was soon falling asleep. Dinky had planned to get up and sneak off, but as she had been up nearly all night she slept through the whole day. Larten woke first to find Dinky still asleep with her head buried in his cape and softly snoring into his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile, she did look really cute. He was going to have to keep a careful eye on her though, she was a fighter and a thief but at heart Larten suspected she had to be that way to survive. After looking down and smiling at Dinky one last time Larten woke her up by poking her shoulder and growling 'wake up, wheres my breakfast?'


End file.
